


Enter and Exit

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Art, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of how Zevran, only hours after he met the Warden, is requested to help with something that will cause ripples in his life for years to come.</p><p>A piece of head canon I'm sorting out in illustrations, this has turned into something like a storybook. Sort of an experiment...Let me know if it works. In progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/zevhands44_1.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s909.photobucket.com/user/Dawn454/media/zevhands5_1.jpg.html)


End file.
